Maka's Ugly!
by Paranoid Fiend
Summary: This is a story I read along time ago, but was never finished so I put my own twist on it, but if the person that made the story I will take it down without question. What if Maka was ugly and never wanted any friends, but got 6 anyway? Well your about to find out!


**Hey, Daughter here!**

 **Ok, I read a fanfic a long time ago, but I can't remember the name or anything like that and now I can't find it so all credit goes to whoever that person was.**

 **It was unfinished when I read it so it had my head churning, trying to find answers so I found some in my head and now they won't get out so I am writing a fanfic a lot like what I read and adding my own ending.**

 **WARNING: If the owner steps forward and asks me to take this fanfic down I will without hesitation, so be warned.**

 **Also I can't remember what it said exactly so it will be different.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Bye Mom" Maka yelled from her front door.

"Where you goin' honey?" Kami called from the kitchen looking over the island.

"To school, mom you know it's monday right?"

"O right, go ahead"

Maka stepped out to walk to school. She hated looking like this, but she has to so she won't get hurt again.

She had put a towel under her shirt and vest so she looks like she's fat. She puts her hair up so it exposes her acne. She never wears make-up so it won't cover up her face. She put bandages over her chest so she went from a D-cup to a A-cup. She wears jeans instead of skirts, a long black trench coat, a tan vest and white gloves. The shirts very, but always are a weird color that never looks right with her outfit.

~~Time skip~~

Maka was climbing the steps to her high school, Death Weapon Meister High or DWMH. The other students stared at her as if she didn't belong and was offencive to look at, but the teachers saw a prized young student that could go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA.

She didn't really care how people looked at her, she just didn't want friends ever.

The school day went by pretty fast and normal with the same stares, until the last period. Just before ninth period, while she was at her locker a fight broke out a few lockers down. Normally she would ignore fights, but this one had a GIANT crowd and she wanted to see what was happening. She managed to get to the front and see that it Soul Eater and Black Star fighting again.

She was about to leave when Black Star knocked Soul towards her crashing into her knocking them both down.

"Ha, I hit the freak with Soul, did you see that Tsubaki" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs, like always.

Tsubaki is a shy and sweet person that normally hangs out with Black Star. She curtly nodded, then looked at Soul and Maka with concern.

"Get off me" Maka said, muffled by souls jacket.

"Why" Soul asked as he got up. Maka didn't say anything as she pushed herself up and onto her feet, grabbing her books and walking to her next class.

When she got there she sat down in her seat in the back and watched as the students filed in. Last was Soul and Black Star, probably from the principal office.

"Soul and Maka I need to see you after class"

To say the least Maka was surprised. She never had to stay after school. The rest of the period went pretty normal though so thats good, right?

As the bell rang Maka and Soul walked up to Dr. Stein's desk.

"Before you make assumptions, no Maka you are not in trouble, yes Soul you are in trouble….. with your grades that is. That's why I am assigning Maka to help you with tutoring until you pass ALL your classes and if Maka doesn't help she will fail this class." Maka and Soul looked at each other as if the other was a disease.

"Well that was straight forward" Maka said then sighed "Fine i'll do it so I don't fail. Want to come to my house?"

"Only if I have to" Soul said in a disgusted tone.

"Follow me, we got to drop by my locker to pick up my bookbag" Maka said with one more sigh.

~~Time skip~~

"Ok, we're here" Maka said as she climbed the two steps to the front door of her two story house.

"Woah" Soul said as he examined the house from top to bottom "I thought you lived in a rundown apartment."

"Well I don't" Maka said as she walked in to her house "MOM I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT A PERSON WITH ME!" Soul had to cover his ears just so they won't bleed.

"I'm in the kitchen dear" Kami yelled back.

Maka and Soul walked to the kitchen and saw her with a hot pocket in the microwave.

"Mom this is Soul, I will be tutoring him till his grades rise." Soul bowed to Kami, and she bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you" she turned to Maka "Sweetheart, daddy is in his room and wishes to not be disturbed.

"Whatever, we'll be in my room, Soul follow me" Maka started walking away toward the stairs Soul running after her.

 **Okay so not much of a cliffhanger, but it will get interesting so trust me.**

 **I FINISHED THIS IN ONE DAY, YAY!**

 **When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


End file.
